


High Touch!

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: A surprising encounter in Sinnoh gives Ash and Goh a much needed push...
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	High Touch!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michixx91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michixx91/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to all of you!  
> And especially Merry Christmas to one of the few things I had in this shitty year... My best friend Michi! This is for you!  
> More Satogou Bonanza to all of you!  
> Enjoy!

“Starly’s data will be added to the Pokedex” Rotom’s voice echoed in the forest

Goh and Cinderace jumped of joy for the sixth time that day, Ash simply stared at them with a smile

The researcher interrupted his shouting to give one look to his friend (and crush)

“Are you sure you can handle all of that?”

“For the last time, Goh, I’m perfectly fine” he quickly replied

He was currently carrying both his and Goh’s backpack, to give his friend more freedom of movement, Pikachu was perched on his shoulder and he had to hold Sobble to calm him down

Still, he was doing this for Goh, so he didn’t mind, though the real question was: ‘Why was he doing all of this for Goh?’

“So you don’t mind if I…” Goh said

Ash sat under a tree and smiled at his research fellow

“We’ll wait for you here, now go out there and keep catching!”

His friend gave him his signature warm smile and replied

“That’s the plan!”

And then ran off, Cinderace hot on his trail, Ash gave a chuckle and covered his face with his cap, letting out a sigh, from below, Sobble looked at him curiously.

“We’ll rest now here for a moment and then go back to him, ok?”

Sobble nodded, and he and Pikachu jumped to the ground, resting at each side of Ash’s body.

The trainer laid back against the tree and closed his eyes for a second, the thought of helping Goh in any way he could still occupying his mind.

It wasn’t weird that he wanted to help him all the time, right?

After all, the boy from Vermillion City deserved that, since he was such a kind-hearted companion, right?

Although, he was also the guy who help him rediscover the entire world, to enjoy the thrill of adventure and the exciting of travelling once again, so he had to be thankful of that, right?

But above else, Goh was only his research fellow and nothing else, right?

Right?

He drifted off to sleep considering that last question…

“EEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP”

A scream woke up Ash from his slumber; he quickly got up and picked up Pikachu and Sobble in his arms, running in the direction of the sound. However, he slowed down as soon as he realized the kind of scream he just heard

That wasn’t a plea for help, nor a sound of agony, none of that

That was exactly the kind of scream Goh would let out when he find a weird Pokemon.

In effect, as soon as he stepped into a clearing, Goh was looking at him, motioning to remain silent; he crawled towards him and followed the movement of his hand, staring at the flying figure of a Togekiss eating some berries.

“Wow…” Both boys let out at the same time

The Togekiss stopped and looked in the direction of the researches, with a surprising speed, she launched towards Ash and knocked him to the ground, nuzzling his cheek

“Great!” Goh said, picking out a Pokeball “Keep her occupied”

He launched the Pokeball towards the Togekiss, but the object simply bounced back to his hand.

“Togekiss!” someone shouted a few meters away, and Pikachu perked up his ears at the sound

“Over here!” Ash said, also recognizing the voice

A shadow covered his face and Ash opened his eyes, staring at the silhouette of his friend Dawn

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” she questioned

Ash replied with a smile

When Pikachu nuzzled her cheek for the fifth time, Dawn grabbed him and said:

“Yes, I missed you too; don’t you think that’s enough?”

“Pika!” the electric Pokemon replied, shaking his head and attacking his friend again

“So, what brings you back to Sinnoh?” she questioned

“And why didn’t you call before coming?” she added, pulling one of Ash’s ears

“Sorry! Sorry!” the trainer complained, escaping his grasp “I¿ve been travelling around the world and I… kinda forget about everything!”

Dawn let out a playful huff

“You are incorrigible, Ash Ketchum”

“I missed you too, Dawn” the trainer replied, raising his arm

The coordinator imitated his gesture and their hands clasped in a high five for a second, all under the attentive sight of Goh, who let out a cough, Ash looked at his friend, who by now was fidgeting nervously

“Aren’t you going to… introduce me?” he shyly said

“Of course! Goh, this is Dawn, a friend from Sinnoh; Dawn, this is Goh, my new best friend!”

Goh blushed at that sentence, a gesture that Dawn quickly noticed, she was about to extend her arm to greet him, when the researcher said:

“Ash, where are our backpacks?”

“Oh, I forgot them at the tree I was sleeping under, I’ll go and…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll go get them”

“But Goh…”

“I said don’t worry” Goh quickly interrupted “Cinderace and I still have to keep looking for some more Pokemon, could you…”

“I’ll take care of Sobble” Ash completed, picking up the little Pokemon “Don’t worry”

“Thanks, it’s always nice to count on you” Goh said, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder

“Of course!” Ash said, sheepishly scratching his cheeks

“Nice to meet you Dawn!” Goh said with a little bow “See you later!”

He then turned around and ran away, Ash remained there, looking at him

“There he goes…” he muttered “Always so full of energy…”

“Oof, Ash Ketchum…” Dawn said behind him

He turned around and the girl smiled

“What?”

“You know, just… oof” she repeated

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“You’re into him, you doofus”

“I’m what?”

“Excited to see him every time he appears, walking on air every time he talks, floating between clouds every time he touches you, you know, i-n l-o-v-e” she spelled

“What are you talking about? I’m not… that!” Ash defended himself, with no results

“Right, and Zoe and I aren’t certified lesbians since we started dating three months ago”

“You started dating… Zoe?”

“Something you would know… If you called me every once in a while, Ash!” she raised her voice

Ash simply stared at her for a few seconds

“What?”

“You can do that?” Ash asked, and seeing Dawn didn’t understand his question, he added “Dating a girl if you’re a girl?”

Anyone could see Dawn deadpanning at the question from a mile away.

“Of course you can, you idiot!”

“Oh…”

“Wait, you didn’t know that?”

“No, but can you blame me? I was never interested in those things, not until…”

“Until what?” Dawn asked, presuming the answer

“Until Goh came along! And everything with him feels so fantastic, but at the same time it’s so weird, but awesome, but strange…”

“For example?”

“The other day, I…”

“Go on…” Dawn pressed

“I told him he looked good on his school uniform!”

“And you meant it?”

“Of course!”

“Wow… I don’t know what to say, except…”

“Oof” Ash completed

Seeing how her friend remained silent after that, Dawn patted the ground next to her and suggested

“Come here, let’s talk”

“Is this the first time you feel this way, about Goh, or about literally anyone?” Dawn questioned

Ash simply nodded and Dawn gasped, Togekiss imitated her, just like Pikachu, Sobble and Piplup, who were nestling on her back

“Can I know why you feel this way?”

“I just think he’s awesome, he has such an impossible goal, and he’s constantly hearing that it’s impossible”

“Context…” Dawn demanded

“He wants to catch Mew”

“And you want to be a Pokemon master, whatever that is… That’s a point in common, both of you have very crazy goals”

“I guess you’re right” Ash said, scratching his back

“Look at you, so embarrassed” the girl playfully said “I can’t believe it!”

“What do you think of him?”

“Does it matter? I barely know him”

“You’re my friend Dawn, of course your opinion matters!”

Dawn smiled at her friend and simply replied

“I think it’s impossibly cute that you found him, so… When are you gonna tell him?”

Ash shrugged

“Do I have to?”

“Of course you do! Don’t you want him to know how happy he makes you?”

“I think he already knows…”

“Also, if you tell him and he reciprocates, you could tell him each and every day how cute he looks, and spend countless days and nights with him…”

“We already do that…”

“You could share a bed…”

“We share a double deck bed”

“Not the same, you’re missing all the cuddles, trust me” Dawn said and Ash could see the shadow of a blush in her face

“What’s a cuddle?” the trainer asked

“I bet Goh knows… Ask him some day” she replied, giggling

“Wait, you said we could do all of those things if he reci... repri... What’s the word?”

“Reciprocates” Dawn corrected “It means, if he feels the same way for you”

“You mean… He might not?” Ash said, his face white as a piece of paper

“People feels things differently, Ash…” Dawn explained “He might not…”

But Ash interrupted her, starting to ramble

“What if he doesn’t like me? What if he thinks I’m a creep, what if he stops being my friend and…

“Ash, calm down!” Dawn shouted, putting her arms around the trainer

“What if he leaves and never comes back?” the trainer insisted

“Oh boy, you need help…”

“Will you help me?”

“Ash, I can’t confess for you!” Dawn protested

“You can’t?”

“Don’t you know how relationships work?”

Silence

“I… might have an idea, but you’ll have to take a risk and… Maybe have a really embarrassing moment with your ‘friend’” she said, quoting the last word with her fingers

“What kind of idea?”

For all response, Dawn smirked, Ash gulped and accepted her terms, ignoring what was about to happen

“Staraptor’s Data will be added to the Pokedex”

“Another evolutionary line completed!” Goh shouted, high-fiving his Cinderace

Suddenly, a voice behind him said:

“Ash wasn’t lying when he said you have a great aim”

“Oh, hey Dawn” Goh said politely, turning around to face the girl

“So, what’s my best friend’s best friend doing?” she asked playfully

Goh remembered what Ash said about him a few minutes ago and blushed

“Wow, you are not even trying to be subtle” the coordinator commented

“What are you…”

“I have eyes Goh” she stated “I can _see things_ ”

“Like…” Goh said, not getting her point

“Like the lovely way you blush when I mention his name”

“I d-don’t bl-blush when you talk about Ash” Goh stammered

“I never said I was talking about Ash…” she commented, laughing

Goh looked down, embarrassed, and Dawn lowered her voice

“Don’t worry; your secret is safe with me”

“How can I trust you?” Goh replied “I don’t even know you!”

“Ash knows me…”

“Fair enough, now what are you really doing here?”

“Huh?”

“I doubt you’re here just to appreciate my throwing skills”

“You’re a sharp guy, Goh. I’ve got an idea to make Ash realize if he shares the same feelings for you…”

“Really?”

Dawn nodded and approached Goh, she whispered something in his ear and after a few seconds, he shouted:

“I’m not doing that!”

“Really?”

“There’s no way I can…”

He paused for a second

“You’re considering it, aren’t you?” Dawn questioned with a smirk

“Maybe…”

So, in order to enact her plan, Dawn decided to accompany the boys for the day…

She didn’t have to wait for too long, as the ideal opportunity presented at sundown, when Ash’s Rotomdex announced

“You have been challenged to an official World Championship Battle, will you accept the challenge?”

“Would you mind if I…?” Ash questioned

“Not at all, go ahead” Goh quickly said

“Oh, I’ve missed seeing you battle” Dawn commented “But I have to do something first, can you wait us for a couple of minutes?”

“Us?”

“Yeah, I need Goh’s help for this, is that okay to you?”

“Of course…” Ash muttered, suspecting this was part of Dawn’s plan

So off they ran the coordinator and her new friend…

“Can we begin now?” Ash’s rival said after a couple of minutes of waiting

“My friend’s are not here yet” the Pallet Town trainer complained

“Dude, my battle is against you, not your friend’s, let’s begin already”

Ash huffed and called out Pikachu, while the other trainer did the same with his Venusaur, however, before any of them could shout a command, a couple of voices shouted:

“Go Ash, go!”

Ash turned around with a smile, he should have seen this coming: _of course_ Dawn would take this chance to put on her cheerleader outfit and…

His brain stopped as soon as he saw Dawn wasn’t the only one wearing her iconic dress, at her side, Goh was using the same outfit, he couldn’t help but stare at his madly blushing crush

“Go Ash, go!” they both repeated, jumping into the air “You got this, Ash, you got this” they echoed and Ash was sure Dawn was right

He was falling in love with his best friend; there was no doubt of that now

“Go Ash, Go!” Goh repeated and he jumped and twirled around with such grace and delicacy Ash couldn’t help but forget about the rest of the world, him and Dawn made spin after spin, moving their pompons with such coordination Ash wondered for a moment if this whole thing wasn’t rehearsed from before…

Even if it was like that, who cared? Goh looked beautiful, and the trainer wanted his friend to know that right then; after a few more moments of that enthralling dance, Ash and Goh locked eyes for a split second and Ash waved at his crush

The researcher stopped in his tracks and looked down, embarrassed, Ash was about to shout into the skies how cute he looked, when his rival interrupted

“Is that a boy in a pink dress?” he said, wheezing with laughter “He looks ridic…”

He never finished his sentence

“Pikachu, use thunderbolt, full power!” Ash commanded and the way he screamed forced Pikachu to unlock his entire strength, blasting the Venusaur and his human companion into the skies with one single blast

The Rotom Drone blinked twice before announcing Ash won the battle, but the trainer paid no attention and rushed to his crush’s side

Goh was looking down, Dawn rubbing his back trying to comfort him, Ash kneeled in front of him and gently touched his chin, whispering:

“Please, don’t stop dancing…”

“Don’t you think I look rid…”

“Don’t you dare finishing that thought” Ash interrupted him

“You mean…”

“You were right when you said you looked good in any outfit, Goh”

The researcher covered his face with his pompons and Ash let out a little laugh, ruffling his hair, he then directed his gaze to Dawn and whispered

“Thank you…”

“It was a pleasure” the girl replied, the smile never leaving her face

“You’re such a good friend”

“And you’re gonna be a terrific boyfriend, trust me”

“You mean Goh feels…”

“Only one way to find out” the coordinator replied, raising her hand

Ash rose an eyebrow but imitated the gesture

“Your turn, Goh” Dawn simply said, elbowing her friend

The researcher got up and locked hands with his crush, before he could say something, he wrapped his other arm around his waist, forcing him to come closer

“Hey…” the researcher whispered “You know what this is?”

“A High Touch” Ash explained “It’s like a thing between Dawn and me”

“Well… Dawn said she’ll give it to me”

“Give it?”

“As in… I could use it to… to get close to you…”

“Why wouldn’t you want to get close to me?”

Goh, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup deadpanned

“You still didn’t got it, you id…”

And Goh couldn’t finish his sentence, as he felt Ash’s lips connecting to his own, the witnesses of the event mentally praised Ash for being so bold, and the trainer adjusted his position, finally letting go of his boyfriend and placing his head on his shoulder

“Oh… I think I got it…” he whispered “I guess this means you feel the same way for me”

“So you’re not as dense as I thought…” Goh commented

“As _we_ thought” Dawn added with a smile and Ash huffed

“One more thing” Ash continued, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck “You know what a cuddle is?”

Goh let out a laugh; he nuzzled his boyfriend back and commented

“This is a cuddle, you silly”

“Oh” Ash said, shivering at the contact “This feels... nice”

“It surely does”

The couple fell into a comfortable silence, but even while the sun was setting, Ash could see the figure of Dawn giving him a thumbs-up

“Good job, you two” she said into the night

**Author's Note:**

> See you all really soon!


End file.
